


All I Want For Christmas...

by Yeah_Im_A_Streetlight



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Christmas Eve, College, F/M, Hamliza, Visiting home over xmas, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeah_Im_A_Streetlight/pseuds/Yeah_Im_A_Streetlight
Summary: “Look, Alex… this is going to be the most depressing Christmas for you. All alone… please, just come upstate?”He felt so guilty hearing the defeat in her voice. Tears jumped to his eyes.“I really just wish you were here,” she said, and he heard the tears in her voice too.Or, Eliza really just wants Alex to meet her family. He's worried she doesn't actually want him there, until he realizes his mistakes.





	All I Want For Christmas...

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays!

He wasn’t used to being away from her.

It was only their first Christmas together, but he had declined her invitation to stay at her parents house in Albany. Was it moving too fast? He didn’t know, but he didn’t want to have to make Eliza suffer at his expense.

So he stayed in the dorms.

It was depressing, really. The only people left on his floor were him and Aaron freaking Burr, who never went outside and was never up for a movie or anything.

And then, of course, it had to go and snow.

He knew Eliza was probably having a great time. He envied her.

But at that point, it was 2 AM on their first night apart and he really, really missed her.

Before he knew it, he was calling her phone.

The static crackled and he sighed when he heard Eliza’s familiar voice over the line.

“Alex?”

“Eliza! I’ve missed you so much!”

“Yes, me too… but it’s two in the morning, Alex.”

“I know.”

“So… um…”

“Aaron Burr is a loner and I have nothing to do. Also, I just miss you too much.”

“Why don’t you just drive up here?”

“I can’t. I don’t want to be a burden. Don’t try to talk me out of it again,” he added quickly, hearing her desperation.

The line crackled again with her sigh, and they were silent for a minute.

“It’s snowing here,” she said finally.

“It’s snowing here too.”

“I miss you.”

“I think I probably miss you more. But that’s just me.”

He could practically hear her rolling her eyes.

“Look, Alex… this is going to be the most depressing Christmas for you. All alone… please, just come upstate?”

“Trust me. This won’t be my most depressing Christmas. Remember, you left me that present, right?”

His heart actually gave a physical ache when he laid eyes on the box on his table, the one Eliza had left for him with a long kiss, one that made him weak and wishing that they could just never leave each other’s side.

“Yeah. Right.”

He felt so guilty hearing the defeat in her voice. Tears jumped to his eyes.

“I really just wish you were here,” she said, and he heard the tears in her voice too.

He knew Angelica would give them so much dirt for not even being able to spend a full day apart, but he didn’t care. The tears were rolling down his face openly now.

“You know those styrofoam packing peanuts?” he asked suddenly. 

“Yeah. Why?”

“I don’t know. It was just getting too depressing and mopey and clingy couple- esque. I just always wondered about them. I mean, who came up with that idea? Why do they always stick to you like that? They’re just so weird! I mean, when the garbage people get them out of the trash, are they like, ‘oh, shoot, those annoying packing peanuts again,’?”

“Alex, it’s two in the morning.”

“Okay.”

“So, why are we talking about this?”

“I don’t know. Why not? Tell me honestly you’ve never wondered, Eliza.”

She was silent for a minute, before replying, “Well. I kind of wondered more about those creepy cuckoo clocks. Like, why would some decide to scare the hell out of someone every hour? With a bird that pops out of a clock? Why is that necessary?”

Both would like to think they were pondering the answer to this in the few minutes of silence, but neither really was.

“It’s two in the morning,” Eliza said finally.

“Are you going to sleep?”

“Yep.”

“Okay.”

“I love you, Alex.”

“Love you more, Eliza.”

“Bye.”

The line went dead as Alex whispered, “I love you. So much.”

He knew what he had to do.

He threw on some shoes and walked down the hallway, pounding a fist on Burr’s door.

A very annoyed looking Burr wearing slippers poked his head out.

“What do you want?”

“Aaron!” Alex said jovially, “it’s almost Christmas Eve! Spread the cheer!”

“It’s two in the morning. What.”

“We-ell…”

“Stop trying to butter me up. What do you want?” 

“You’re the only one on this campus that I know with a car.”

—-  
He had ended up staying in a sketchy motel in the outskirts of Albany, being very careful not to scratch Burr’s car on anything (“It better come back in perfect condition, Alex. And don’t think I’ll forget this. It’s two in the morning!”). It just proved to himself more what he would do for Eliza.

He finally made the last leg of the journey, to the address Eliza had scrawled on a post it as a last ditch attempt to get him to come with her. He pulled into a mansion… Eliza had warned him of this, but it still made him gulp. Why did big houses have to be so intimidating?

He stepped up the icy path to the front door, ringing the doorbell.

“I’ll get it!” He heard from inside, and suddenly Peggy was face to face with him. She opened her mouth, and Alex reached out his hand lightning fast to cover it.

“Shh. Don’t tell Eliza. Just get her to the door.”

Peggy nodded, then turned around and called into the house, “Eliza! There’s some kind of thing here for you!”

“What?” she called back, and Alex just about teared up at hearing his girlfriend’s voice again.

“I don’t know! Some kind of Christmas Eve morning present!”

Eliza came clattering down the stairs as Peggy stepped away, and Alex’s heart beat faster as her face came into view.

“No,” she said, eyes wide, “you didn’t!”

“I did,” Alex smiled so widely his face ached.

She ran over to him, enveloping him in a bear hug. He held on tightly, savoring the one person he couldn’t live without.

“You have no idea how much this means to me,” Eliza murmured into him.

“You have no idea how much you mean to me, Eliza,” he countered, not letting go.

She smiled into his coat.

“Merry Christmas Eve,” he told her, “don’t worry, this isn’t the only present you’re getting. I care too much about you.”

“Nothing could be better than this,” Eliza said, knowing full well they were both crying.

They broke the hug to hold each other at arm’s length.

“I missed you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

They pulled each other in for a kiss, and then Eliza beckoned Alex inside, away from the snowy air.


End file.
